The Compass That Binds Us
by xFearlesssmilex
Summary: He never would have guessed that Captain Hook was a woman. CS Role Reversal
1. The Doctor

**Hey guys, so here is my spin on a role reversal of Emma and Killian. Emma is Captain Hook and Killian is the saviour.**

 **Also to all those following Basket of Love, I plan to have the next chapter up in the next few days.**

 **UNEDITED apologizes for any mistakes. It's nearly ten thirty at night and I'm super tired.**

 **I have no idea what happend, but when I woke up this morning, this fanfic was no longer up. I'm guessing their was a system crash or anything.**

 **Chapter One: The Doctor**

Killian Jones couldn't believe that he had just burnt the wardrobe that would be able to take he, and his mother, Mary Margaret, also known as Snow White, back to Storybrooke, but he couldn't let Cora get to his son, Henry. His paternal instincts had taken over, and in that moment, he didn't want Cora anywhere near Henry. Now though, he was struggling to think of a positive thought, his mind wandering over other possibilities of being able to get home. He was walking ahead of his mother and their two new travelling companions, Mulan and Aurora, the three women discussing how they were going to let the people in the small Safe Haven about Sir Lancelot's death.

"I'm a terrible liar." Aurora muttered. "Always have been and always will be."

Killian heard his mother sigh. "You're not lying. Lancelot will have died a very honourable death against that vile woman. Plus, Cora escaped either way people look at it. Trust me Aurora, you can do this. All you are doing it telling the truth."

This time it was Killian's turn to sigh. "Yes, do that if you want to cause panic amongst your people. By the sounds of it, they are afraid of this woman, and telling her you don't know where she is and has escaped will only cause them more un-needed fear."

"Yes, but…" Aurora was cut off mid-sentence as Mulan suddenly stepped forward, drawing her sword. "Wh…what is it?" Aurora's tone was shaky.

"The guard tower is empty. There is always someone in there. Something is not right." Mulan warned, her eyes glancing around wearily.

Killian pulled out his sword as well, knowing that Mulan was right. The atmosphere around them suddenly felt extremely tense and nothing could be heard apart from the sway of the trees in the wind and the calls from birds.

Killian, Mary Margaret and Aurora followed Mulan up the dirt path to the entrance of the Safe Haven, and once inside, their worst fears were confirmed. Dead bodies were everywhere. Men, women and children. There was no life amongst any of them, and Aurora felt as though she was going to throw up at the sight, and the grip she already had on Mary Margaret's arm only increased, strong enough to leave a bruise tomorrow morning.

"Oh my god…" Killian whispered lost for words, as he ran his fingers through his hair in a stressed manner.

"We were safe here." Mulan said. "Protected. I can't understand how the ogres managed to find us."

Mary Margaret managed to pull away from Aurora to bend down next to a corpse beside her, which happened to be one of a small child, no older than four, and Mary Margaret's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh, ogres didn't do this." She whispered in a heartbroken manner. "This was Cora. All their hearts have been ripped out. We need to stop her before she hurts anyone else."

Mulan glanced around again. "We're too late here to do that." She sighed, a lone tear trickling down her cheek.

Killian sadly nodded in agreement, as he scanned around, praying that someone had at least survived this horrible fate. Slowly and carefully, he made his way through some of the corpses still searching. It was only when he reached the middle of the field that he saw slight movement amongst the bodies.

"Help!" A distressed female voice called. "Please help me."

"There's someone under here!" Killian shouted to the others, as he began to hastily, but carefully move a body aside.

He wasn't prepared for the sight of a beautiful blonde haired, green eyed and quite sexy looking women to emerge, as he freed her. He wasn't even thinking straight when he helped her to stand, his arm remaining around her waist in a supportive manner.

"Oh god." She groaned, looking around, her eyes widening in fear.

Mary Margaret rushed forward and stopped in front of her, and failed to notice that Killian was in a trance with the blonde, his soft gaze still on her.

"You're going to be okay." Mary Margaret promised in a sincere tone.

"Please help me." The blonde whispered, screwing her eyes shut, as though she was trying to block out all the horrors around her.

"We're not going to hurt you." Killian assured in a soft tone, finally removing his arm from her waist.

The blonde finally re-opened her eyes and her green ones bet his blue ones, and very slowly she nodded. She went to take a step, but her legs wobbled. Killian and Mary Margaret both quickly reached out to steady her.

"She needs to rest." Mary Margaret said, as she guided the blonde to a picnic table.

Killian followed closely behind as Mary Margaret helped Emma to the table, Aurora now helping as well. Once Emma was sat down, she rested her head in the palm of her hand.

Despite this woman being beautiful, Killian couldn't quite shake the feeling that something was off about her. He couldn't figure out why she was the only survivor out of everyone. Killian found himself coming to the conclusion that he would question this woman and go from there.

Ten minutes later, the blonde was still sitting at the table, her head still in the palm of her hand, her breath still coming out heavy. Aurora made her way over and sat down beside her, not saying anything, offering silent comfort. Killian turned away from the scene to see Mulan walking up to him.

"So you've seen her before?" Killian asked, as he filled a cup full of fresh water.

'Yes. She's a teacher. She came to us a few months ago. She says her village was attacked by ogres, hence her one hand."

"One hand?" Killian asked, in a surprised manner.

"Yes, her left hand." Mulan answered honestly. 'It's really sad, but I don't understand why Cora would leave a lone survivor."

"Aye." Killian agreed. "There is something rather off about it. Messy almost. I think our _friend_ here may be lying to us."

Mulan looked mildly surprised at Killian's words.

"I just believe that Cora has messed with us before. Who's to say she won't try it again? Plus, something is off about that woman."

Mulan and Killian moved towards the blonde who still looked rather pale.

"Here you go." Killian said, passing the woman the water.

"Th…thank you." She breathed, her eyes scanning over Killian, before she brought the cup to her lips and downed the water in one go.

"So…" Killian said, sitting down next to her, propping his head on his hand, trying not to alert the woman that he was suspicious of her. "How did you survive, lass? The island is full of corpses and yet here you are."

The blonde looked at him softly and tears threatened to fall. "She slaughtered everyone. I panicked. I was afraid and was a coward. I hid under the bodies of those who had already been killed. It was so awful."

Aurora reached over the table and took the woman's hand in hers, and Killian gave the blonde a soft smile.

"Well, I'm glad to see that someone made it." Mary Margaret whispered, before turning to Killian, who was now standing up again. "We need to bury the deceased and then continue to find a way home. I want to get to know my grandson some more, and I did only get five minutes with my husband."

Whatever Mary Margaret had said, immediately perked up the blond, who was now flashing a smile, which seemed too bright after what she had just been through, and straight away, Killian knew she was lying.

"You have a grandson?" She asked. "Well, I do know this land rather well, I can guide you…"

She was cut off midsentence when Killian yanked her head back, and a held a very sharp dagger against her throat, digging in slightly.

"Killian!" Mary Margaret scolded in a horrified manner.

Killian leaned down, his lips close to her ear. "Sorry to burst your bubble lass, but you're not guiding us anywhere until you tell us who you really are."

The blonde winced, and Mary Margaret stepped forward. "Killian, remove the damn dagger now. This poor woman has been through hell and back today, and this is the last thing she needs."

This time it was Mulan who caught a small slip up from the blonde. The woman had rolled her eyes, and before anyone had grasped what was happening, Mulan pulled the blonde from Killian's arms, before using the hilt of her sword to knock her out. Killian reached out and caught the falling woman before she hit the ground, and threw her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Aurora exclaimed, not believing what she was seeing.

"Tying her to that tree." Killian answered without any hesitation, walking towards the tree he was talking about.

"Why?" Mary Margaret asked. "She's a terrified young wo…"

"She's not who she says she is." Killian snapped in a rather angry tone. "Trust me. I know when someone is lying and she is."

It was a struggle to get the blonde tied to the tree between Killian and Mulan, but when they finally did, she came around a few moments later, clearly disorientated. Her green eyes fluttered open and Killian quickly moved towards her.

"Wh…what happened?" She slurred, before trying to move. "What?"

"You're tied to a tree." Killian smirked as her eyes met his, and he was right, she was extremely beautiful.

"Are you serious?" She muttered glaring at him. "I told you…"

"Ah, ah lass." Killian interrupted. "Who are you?"

"I told you, I'm just a teacher." She mumbled.

"Don't believe you." Killian replied, before whistling loudly.

It only took a few moments for an ogres roar to respond, and Killian smirked when he saw that the blonde sent him a death stare.

"Come on, if you want to live, tell me who you really are or you are going to become an ogre's dinner." She simply just stared and Killian shrugged and turned to Mary Margaret, Aurora and Mulan. "Come on, we should get out of here."

Killian started walking away and he could sense that the blonde was becoming extremely restless.

"Good for you!" Her voice called after a few moments. "You bested me. I can count the number of people who have done that on one hand."

Killian stopped walking and turned back to face her. "Really? Is that supposed to be funny? Start talking." Killian made his way back towards her and stopped in front of her.

"My name's Emma Swan." Emma glared. "But people have taken to calling me by my more colourful moniker, Hook."

Mary Margaret's eyes widened in shock. "Hook?"

Killian watched as his mother dug into Emma's satchel, and sure enough, she pulled a silver gleaming hook out.

"Hook? As in Captain Hook?" Killian asked in surprise.

"Aye, I see you've heard of me then." She smirked in a flirtatious manner.

"Aren't you supposed to be a man?"

Emma's eyes narrowed and Killian didn't need to be a scientist to see that she was not impressed with this.

"All woman." She smirked again, her eyes drifting to her chest, which was covered by a large grey cape. "Now if you could kindly cut me loose."

"Why did Cora send you?" Mary Margaret asked.

"To gain your trust. She too wants to get to your world, using that magical wardrobe." Emma explained.

Killian looked at her. "She'll have to find another way. The wardrobe is now ash. I burnt it."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Don't you know anything? The enchantment remained, which is now in Cora's possession, but, she needs a magical compass to obtain passage to your land, which only I can procure for her. Without me, she won't be able to find your land. The ashes will only open a portal. So, considering that the three off you seem to resourceful, I'll offer you the same deal as I did with her. I'll help you obtain the magic compass first, and then we can get the ashes, if you can provide me with safe transportation to your land."

Killian raised an eye-brow at her, only for Emma to do the same back to him. Another loud roar came, and Killian once again held the dagger against her throat. Emma simply sent him another spiteful look.

"You have one chance to convince me not to leave you here for all the lives you took." Killian hissed.

Clearly this had hit a sour nerve with Emma, as she glared even more angrily if possible, as though she had practised this glare.

"That was Cora."

Killian nodded his understanding, as he could see she was not lying in her answer, but he still couldn't help but narrow his eyes.

"And yet you did nothing to try and stop her, did you? Now, why does Captain Hook want to go to Storybrooke?"

Emma stared straight into his eyes and didn't blink. "To enact revenge on the man who took my hand. Rumplestiltskin."

Killian continued to look Emma in the eyes as the sound of the ogre moved ever closer.

"So…" Emma prodded. "Are you going to be a gentleman?"

Killian used the dagger to slice through the rope, before grabbing her elbow. "I'm always a gentleman."

"Never would've guessed." Emma snapped, before Killian quickly tied her wrists together, before pulling her along with him.

Mary Margaret was now looking at Emma with utter disgust, as was Aurora, as she flashed them both a smirk as Killian pulled her past them.

"We should take cover." Mulan said, as the now party of five moved quickly into the trees.

"Aye." Killian replied, as he continued to lead the group, not knowing where he was going.

"Over there." Emma spoke up, gesturing towards a fallen tree. "I've been staying there. The ogre or ogres won't find us there."

Killian looked at her harshly. "You try anything, and I will throw you out to the ogres."

Emma cockily held up her bound wrists and rolled her eyes, before Killian pushes her into the tree hideout first. Mulan, Aurora and Mary Margaret went in before Killian. Once inside, Killian was surprised to see that there was a small table, a couple of chairs and a bed. Emma was longing on the bed, ignoring the hatred looks coming from the other women.

"How long do you think we should wait out?" Killian asked.

"Ten minutes." Mulan answered.

Emma let out a rough chuckle, something which Killian would have found quite sexy if he wasn't so against her at that moment in time.

"Give it an hour. They are smarter then they look. They'll wait easily half an hour in case we decide to leave." Emma said, looking at Mulan. "Honestly, don't you know anything about ogres?"

Mulan glared, before turning her back on Emma, Aurora and Mary Margaret mirroring her actions. Killian sat on the edge of the bed.

"Normally, I prefer to do more enjoyable activities bound and on a bed. But alas, this doesn't look like one of those times." Emma said, nudging Killian with her booted foot. "You look like you'd be good in…"

"Enough before I gag you." Mary Margaret snapped. "We might as well rest."

An hour later, Emma was still bound at the hands as she led the others through the forest. She was walking ahead with Mulan, whilst Aurora followed a few steps behind and Mary Margaret and Killian even further back. Eventually, they stopped back a fallen tree and sure enough in the distance, a tall beanstalk jutted out from the ground.

"Are you sure you are not going to betray us to Cora?" Mary Margaret asked.

"No. You three are far safer company." Emma answered honestly.

"Let me guess, the compass is up there." Killian muttered. "Terrible long way to climb."

Emma glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "It's not the climb you have to worry about. It's the giant at the top."

Mulan signalled for Emma to climb over the log and she did, the others following. Killian remained still for a few moments before catching up to walk next to Emma. For some reason, he felt like he needed to keep his eye on this woman, and he planned to.

 **Thoughts?**

 **So depending on whether you want me to continue or not, I'm going to leave this as a one-shot for now.**


	2. Tallahassee

**Hey guys, so first of all thank you to those of you who left me comments, it was lovely reading them. To answer a question, I do not plan on sticking to the canon storyline, you will see by this chapter. There will be some things the same, but I'm tweaking the show for a CS story line. Also, I don't plan on doing season four. I think I will end this fic in There's No Place Like Home. Also, not all chapters will be this long. Some will be quite short and others fairly longer like this one.**

 **Also, I am looking for a BETA if anyone is interested.**

 **Chapter Two: Tallahassee**

Twenty minutes later, the group of five finally reached the bottom of the beanstalk. Emma's hands were still bound so she couldn't try anything, and Mulan was continuing to watch her like a hawk. Killian stopped a few metres away from Emma and craned his neck to look up at the beanstalk, which looked never-ending as it disappeared through the clouds.

"Well, it's definitely a lot freakier than I remember from the story I heard as a child." Killian muttered, looking back at Emma, who didn't appear phased by the beanstalk. 

"It reminds me of death." Mulan whispered, glancing at Mary Margaret who was still looking up.

"Comforting." Mary Margaret answered in a sarcastic manner.

Emma stepped into Killian's line of vision and gestured up at the beanstalk with her still bound hands Killian simply raised an eye-brow at her, waiting for what she was going to say. 

"So, you're compass is up there." Emma started explaining. "So, shall we prepare to go up?"

Killian looked confused for a moment, as the conversation they had earlier about magical beans came to his mind. 

"Wait, you said there are beans that can create portals to other land. Why can't we just pick one of the beans and go home that way, instead of having to procure the compass?"

'Well, we could do that… if there were any beans left." Emma smirked, enjoying the fact that he was quite clueless in ways. "I must say, Jones. You're version of the story must be extremely different to the correct and real one." 

"There was a man named Jack, who had a cow. He sold the cow for a bean and then accidentally planted the beans, resulting in the beanstalk. Then there was something about a golden goose, or a harp…" Killian explained, trailing off at the end.

Emma gave out a teasing chuckle. "Well, it sounds _lovely,_ but alas the truth it more gruesome than that. The giants were selfish and grew the beans, and intended to use them to plunder the land. Jack, who is also a woman, fought a terrible war with her small army, and together they managed to defeat all but one of the giants. Legend says that all the beans were destroyed by the giants. It's quite bad form really. They believed that if they couldn't have the beans, then no one else could."

Killian raised an eye-brow in surprise, having heard nothing like this tale before. 

"So wait, the evil giants make the beans, which makes portals… so why hasn't anyone gone up to grow some more if that's the case?" Killian asked.

Emma rolled her eyes. "If you had listened carefully, you would have heard me say that one survived, who happens to be the most terrible according to all the tales. So that means, we have to get past him to retrieve…" 

"The magic compass." Mary Margaret interrupted, sounding down about the situation.

Emma nodded her agreements. "The treasure that the giants had pilfered is up there, and somewhere amongst all that gold is the compass, which will guide is to your land… Storybrooke. But, to open the portal we need the ashes, which Cora currently has, but by us retrieving the compass, she can't find the land. So, one we have the compass, all we have to do is get the ashes of Cora. And then we're on our way."

Mulan eyed Emma suspiciously, and Killian could see that the female warrior still did not trust Emma. In all honesty, neither did he, but so far in her tale, she had spoken nothing but the truth. 

"Yes but, how are we supposed to be confident and know that you won't betray us and give the compass to Cora?" Mulan asked, her hand resting on the hilt of her sword in a threatening manner.

Emma sighed. "Like I said, the four of you are far safer company than that woman. And all I require is a ride to your land, and whoever can get me there, I will swear allegiance to."

Killian made a move towards the beanstalk. "Then we should probably star climbing."

"Ah ah." Emma said, stepping in Killian's path. "That beanstalk is enchanted by the giants to repel intruders. You might not want to touch that."

Killian glared, getting a bit impatient with Emma. "How do we get up there then?"

"Luckily, I have a counter spell from Cora." Emma held out her bound wrists, raising an eye-brow at the four. "If you could be so kind."

Killian stepped forward and tugged the bonds away harshly, letting them drop to the ground. Emma leaned forward, as close as she could get to him and winked. 

"Thank you." Emma said, before stepping back.

The four watched as she quickly shrugged out of the grey rags she was wearing. Killian eye's widened slightly when he saw her clothes. Tight leather pants, with black boots to her knees. A white billowing shirt, which was underneath a floral patterned, red corset. A leather brace was on her left hand, but there was nothing attached to it. Killian snapped out of his chance when Emma held up her right hand, and tapped a black cuff which was situated there with her brace.

"I only have one more of these." She said. "So, which one of your four lovelies will take Cora's place. Hmm? Don't be afraid to fight it out."

Killian simply narrowed his eyes at her cocky tone.

A few moments later, Emma leant against a tree as she watched three women, Mary Margaret, Aurora and Mulan fight it out, Killian just standing back. Emma knew wo she wanted it to be, and she didn't particularity want to be stuck with Mary Margaret or Mulan, as she was confident that they would more than likely push her off the top of the beanstalk.

"I'm a trained warrior." Mulan argued. "This will be easy for me. I've been through many wars.."

"So have I." Mary Margaret snapped. "Plus, I can handle the pirate."

Aurora stepped forward and looked between the two other women. "I should go. I haven't fought in any battles, but…"

"Look Aurora, this is about Killian and I getting home… why would you even volunteer yourself?" Mary Margaret asked, a little more softly, after seeing the genuine look behind Aurora's eyes. 

"I have no loved ones to lose. If I fail, you can still go on."

Apparently, Killian had had enough of their arguing, as he had stepped forward. "Enough. I'm going and I will not fail."

Mary Margaret didn't look very impressed as she looked up at her son. "Killian, you don't know this land."

"I'm not hearing that. Henry is my son, and I will face anything to get back to him." Killian said, and he sensed that Mary Margaret wasn't going to respond. "You're not arguing with me."

"It wouldn't do any good…" Mary Margaret answered honestly.

"No, it wouldn't." Killian turned to face Mulan. "Anything in that satchel that might help me with a giant?"

"A hook?" Mulan asked, ignoring Emma's protested response.

Mulan signalled Killian to follow her a few paces to the right, away from the others, before she opened the satchel. After a few moments, she pulled out a small bag, which was tied together tightly.

"Don't mess with the contents of this bag. It's poppy powder. If he inhales it, it'll knock him out and give you and the pirate enough time to figure out where the compass is."

Killian reached out and took the small bag from Mulan and placed it into his satchel, before looking at her sword. 

"How strong is your sword?"

Mulan gave him a curious look. "It's the strongest in all the land."

"Can it cut through that beanstalk?"

Mulan nodded.

"I want you to give Swan and I ten hours. If none of us are back, I want you to cut it down and keep going. I know Mary Margaret won't like that, so I'm asking you. If I don't make it, I want you to find a way to get her home."

Emma had stepped closer and it was clear that she was getting impatient with all the waiting.

"Did you know that we are slaves to time in this world? Our time is running out. Tick tock." Emma said, shuffling on her feet.

Killian rolled his eyes before making his way over to Emma, unzipping the sleeve of his black leather jacket, before standing in front of her. He ignored the flirtatious look that Emma sent him, as she reached into the pocket of the rag on the ground. 

"I was hoping it'd be you." She smirked. 

"Just get it on." Killian muttered.

Emma lifted his arm to her shoulder. "Put your hand right here. There we go. This cuff will allow you to climb the beanstalk safely. Once we reach the top, there are other dangers. But hey, at least your mother will be pleased to know that I'm here to protect you."

Killian's eyes widened slightly when she indicated to her left hand, where the brace was still empty.

Killian raised an eyebrow. "I don't thinks so lass."

"Do you expect me to climb one handed? I won't even get a metre." She argued.

In a frustrated manner, Killian reached into his satchel and pulled out her hook, before holding it out to her. 

"Don't think I'm taking my eyes off you for a second." He whispered.

Emma smiled at him flirtatiously, as she locked the hook into the brace. "I would despair if you did."

Killian held her gaze for a few moments, before looking away. "Let's go."

Emma gave a cocky grin at Marry Margaret before climbing onto the beanstalk. Killian offered his mother a small smile, before he followed Emma. He was not looking forward to this beanstalk, but at least he had two hands.

For two hours, Killian, nor Emma tried to start a conversation. Killian could no longer see the ground, and he was trying to concentrate on not falling. Emma though, appeared at ease as she skilfully climbed upwards. After a few more minutes, she stopped when she saw that Killian was looking a little pale. 

"I take it this is the first beanstalk you've climbed?" Emma asked, looking down.

Killian didn't respond to her comment, and Emma smirked, when he moved up again so he was level with her, his breath slightly uneven. 

"You know, most women would take your silence as off-putting, but I've always loved a challenge."

Killian glared a little, but there was some amusement behind his eyes. "I'm trying to concentrate."

Emma chuckled and shook her head. "I'm not stupid. I can tell you're afraid to talk to me, in case you reveal yourself. Trust me, Jones, this climb will be a lot smoother if you do."

"I don't trust you. You must be used to that though."

Emma nodded. "Yeah, the pirate thing. Anyway, whether you want to share or not, you are something of an open book?"

Killian raised his eye-brow in a questioning manner.

"You came up here instead of the others, because you had the most motivation. You have a son to get back too."

"That's not perception. That's called eavesdropping."

"Well, I didn't eavesdrop the next part. You don't want to abandon your son, they way you were abandoned."

"Was I?"

Emma gave him a genuine look. "Like I said, you're an open book. You see I spent many years in Neverland, and if your tale is correct you will have heard of the Lost Boys. They all have the same look in their eyes. The one that you get when you've been left behind."

Killian felt himself shift a little uncomfortably. "The world I am from lass, I assure you is not Neverland."

Emma's tone was soft, surprising him. "It doesn't matter what world you are in, Jones. An orphan is an orphan. Love has been all too rare in your life, hasn't it?"

Killian looked at her, their eyes connecting, and behind her eyes, he could see a hint of sadness on her speech about orphans, but he decided not to push it. 

"Have you ever been in love?" Emma asked.

Killian sighed and looked away for a few moments, before his eyes landed back on her. 

"No. I have never been in love."

After that, Killian went quiet again and continued climbing, Emma following him. Things remained silent until they reached the top. Killian was first over the beanstalk and onto the stone wall, Emma following right behind. As though it was the natural thing to do, Killian glanced over at Emma to make sure that she was off the stalk safely, before looking around again at the big ruined castle. He turned back to Emma and they nodded to one another, before jumping down onto the stone courtyard.

"Something serious looked like it happened here." Killian mumbled, as he looked around.

"Remember the battle I was telling you about?" Killian nodded. "Well this where it happened."

Emma glanced down at Killian's hand and she saw a gash there. 

"Give me your hand." She said, reaching around her neck for the scarf she was wearing. 

"Excuse me?" 

"Your hand it cut. I can help you." Emma said, as she ignored Killian's protests and grabbed his hand anyway.

"Oh, so now you're going to be a lady."

Emma shrugged. "I don't do this often, so cherish it while you can. Plus, giants can smell blood. Wouldn't want to give our presence away now, would we?"

Killian watched as she reached into the waistband of her pants, before pulling out a flask and using her teeth to remove the cork. Without a warning, she poured the contents of the bottle onto his cut, which was amber coloured, and Killian immediately winced.

"What the hell is that?" He spat out through gritted teeth.

Emma began to slowly wind the scarf around his hand, making sure to cover the wound. 

"Rum. And a bloody waste of it." She whispered, threading the scarf through the gap between his thumb and index finger. "So here is the plan. We will wait for the giant to fall asleep and once he does, we will make our move for the compass."

"And then what?" Killian asked, watching as she used her teeth to finish tying the bandage, his eyes never leaving hers. 

"And then we run like hell."

Killian blinked, breaking their gaze and pulled his right hand back, which was now bandaged.

"We don't have time to wait for the giant to fall asleep. Mulan gave me poppy powder to knock him out. We need to use it."

Emma raised her eyebrow but nodded her head slightly. "Well, that is a lot riskier…" 

"But waiting for a giant to fall asleep isn't? What happens if he decides to look around.."

Emma smirked at him, and took a swig of her rum, before placing the cork back in the top. 

"You'd make a hell of a pirate, Jones. Tough and brave." Emma said. "Point taken."

Killian watched as she placed the rum back in the waistband of her pants, and that was when he noticed the tattoo on her forearm for the first time. It was a red heart with the name _Baelfire_ written, and the dark one's dagger stabbing through it. He was mildly surprised and Emma didn't appear to have noticed he had spotted the tattoo.

"Who's Baelfire?" Killian asked.

Emma's expression went from a cocky smirk, to a sorrow look, and she looked down at the ground in a timid manner. 

"Someone from my past?"

Killian decided to push the matter this time, as he watched her tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. 

"Where is he?" He asked softly.

"He's gone. And he's not coming back."

Killian looked back at the tattoo for a few moments, and realized the symbolic meaning behind the dagger.

"Gold, Rumplestiltskin took more than your hand, didn't he? Is that why you want to kill him?"

Emma looked at him in a mixture of coldness and softness. "You know, to say you've never been in love, you sure are perceptive about it?" 

This time it was Killian's turn to sport a sad expression, as his eyes met hers again. "Maybe I was. Once."

Emma simply nodded as Killian pulled out the poppy powder, the two of them making their way to the entrance of the castle. 

"How are we going to get him to inhale it from down here?" Killian asked.

Emma looked up and saw a stone statue. "One of us needs to climb that, and the other distract the giant and get him to face the one up there. Then either you or me throws it in his face and he falls unconscious."

Killian nodded. "Well, I'm going to throw it at him. So I'll go up there. Just be careful."

"Always am." Emma winked, as Killian climbed the stone statue.

After a few moments, when he was sat comfortably up there, Emma picked up a bone, before walking over to a large metal shield and standing beside it. 

"Are you sure you're ready?" Emma called. 

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Emma raised the bone and banged it a few times on the shield. A few moments later, an angry shout came and the ground shook. Killian found that he had to cling on tightly to the statue. His eyes focused on Emma who was standing out in the open, with nowhere to hide as the giant came out. He noticed that Emma was looking around for somewhere to get out the way, but she couldn't see one.

"Damn it." Killian whispered.

Emma looked up and saw that the giant was as tall as the statue and if that he saw Killian, he could kill the man in under ten seconds.

"Oi!" Emma called out. "Yeah you big git."

Killian raised an eye-brow as Emma threw the bone at the giant's leg, finally getting his attention.

"You wanna kill a human? Well, I'm the worst human around. Come one! Come on then!" Emma said, as she skilfully moved around so that the giant was directly facing Killian.

As soon as he had a clear shot of the giants face, Killian threw the bag of poppy powder, hitting him directly on the nose. After a few moments, the giant's eyes closed and he fell forwards. Killian watched as Emma disappeared from view and his eyes widened, thinking the giant had crushed her.

"Swan! Swan!"

Emma stood up and looked at him with a curious expression, it now clear to Killian that she had just been examining the giants breath.

"It worked. He's completely out." She then gave a genuine smile. "I don't mean to upset you, Killian, but I think we make quite the team."

 _Yeah we do._ He thought, but he didn't answer with that. "Let's find this compass."

A few minutes later, the two entered a large dining hall, and Killian's eyes widened when he saw that the entire room was full of golden treasure, glistening under the light from the fire torches which were hung on the wall. 

"Wow…" Killian whispered. 

"You see, the giants hoarded all the treasure and jewels they had managed to procure and filled as many rooms as they could with it."

Killian shrugged. "It doesn't matter about that at the moment. We need to find that compass."

Emma bent down and picked up a gold coin, and examined it, before she turned back to face Killian. "What's your rush, Jones?"

Killian rolled his eyes. "That giant that is knocked out at the moment. Do you have any idea how long poppy power can knock someone out?"

"I wouldn't have a clue." Emma answered.

"Well then, there's a good reason to rush." Killian replied. 

"You're right." Emma said, as she dropped the coin back on the pile. "Come. Everything we need is right in front of us."

As soon as she said those words, she moved forwards, and Killian watched her walk away, before deciding to look through one pile, Emma having stopped a couple of metres in front. 

"Judging by this place, they killed all the housekeepers as well? How the hell are we supposed to find a compass in this mess." 

"By looking. We need to start searching. I wonder how much treasure we could carry down the beanstalk between us, as well as the compass." She added, when she saw Killian's disapproving expression.

Killian turned back around and stopped in his tracks when he saw a human skeleton, holding a sword. 

"Who?" 

"This is the skeleton of Jack." Emma replied. "Jack the Giant Killer."

"I don't see how that that sword could make much of an impact on that giant out there." Killian muttered.

Emma rolled her eyes. "You would be amazed at how much damage a sword like that could do."

Killian looked down at the ground and his eyes widened when he saw that Emma was about to walk straight into a trip wire. Without thinking, he reached out and pulled her into his arms, stopping her from setting off the trap.

Emma grinned up at him. "It's about bloody time."

Killian lightly pushed Emma off him, and pointed to the wire. "It's a trap." He then indicated to the cage above them. "It's a security system."

Emma gave him a slight impressed look, before it turned back into her usual cocky smirk.

"Well, I suppose that excuse will suffice, but next time, you don't need an excuse."

Killian simply rolled his eyes. "Look, let's just find the compass and go home. After you."

"Hmmm." Emma smirked, before stepping over the trip wire, Killian following.

Another ten minutes went by, and Killian was beginning to feel frustrated as they hadn't seen one piece of treasure that represented a compass in any form what-so-ever. 

"Are you sure it is in here somewhere?" Killian asked.

"Has to be." Emma answered, as she walked over to a cage. "Give me a boost."

"To let you pocket anything you want. No way. You're giving me a boost lass."

Emma leant closer to him, and once again, Killian made no effort to move back. 

"Try something new. It's called trust."

Killian looked in her green orbs and could once again see that she was being honest, and it unsettled him. 

"How about we do it together. We don't know how long we have…"

Killian was cut off mid-sentence by the ground shaking, and a couple piles of treasure falling over. Without thinking, Killian placed his hand on Emma's shoulder and glanced around. 

"Look's like someone is awake. We need to get under something."

Killian indicated for Emma to go to a small hole in the wall. She nodded her understanding and just as she was half way there, rocks fell on the ground. Killian's eyes widened in panic when he saw that one landed directly on top of Emma. 

"Swan!" He called.

He went to take one step towards her, he heard an angry yell, only to see the giant running towards him. And within seconds, he was swept up in the giants hand, as the giant sat, tightening his grip. Killian found himself struggling to breathe, and he knew that he would have to prove that he wasn't evil. 

"Please, I'm not the kind of human you think I am."

"You are trying to steal from me, you poisoned me into a sleep. You are exactly what I think you are."

"No, no. There is a compass that I need."

The giant only tightened his grip on Killian. "You don't need anything from me."

"It's to get back to my son. My son! Don't you have a family? Killian pleaded.

The giant glared at Killian in utter disgust. "No! Humans killed all my family!"

Killian could sense that he wasn't getting out of this, and his vision began to slowly fade. He gave out a painful breath, before he bit down on the giant's hand hard. The giant immediately dropped Killian, and he landed on the ground with a large thud. Not wasting a moment, he ran forward and grabbed Jack's sword, the giant hot on his trails. Just as the giant was under the metal cage, Killian used the sword to cut through the rope, leaving the cage to fall on the giant, trapping him.

"Nice security system. Very efficient." Killian said, as he pointed the blade towards the giant's head.

The giant immediately flinched backwards from the sword pointed at him, and Killian glanced at the blade, and realized that there was something different about this blade that could make a giant so afraid of it.

"I take it this sword is dipped in poison of some sort." Killian said, having the giant nod a small confirmation. "I need a compass that is in your possession."

The giant made no movement, only looked more solemn, "It doesn't matter whether I give it to you or not. You will kill me either way. So I'd rather you get it over quicker."

Killian the giant a soft look. "You don't know me."

"I know your kind." The giant answered. "Humans killed all my family and destroyed our beans."

Killian bent down, but he didn't lower his weapon. "I heard it the other way." 

"Of course you did. The victors got to tell the tale." The giant answered, only for Killian to move the sword closer to him. "Alright, here!"

Killian watched as the giant reached into his pocket, before sliding a bronze compass under the cage. Quickly, Killian reached down and picked it up, before focusing back on the giant.

"You see, I'm not the bad guy."

"Maybe you aren't. It doesn't matter now. I need to go. Are there any more of you?"

The giant shook his head sadly. "I'm alone."

Killian went to respond when he noticed a dried up bean hanging around the giant's neck. 

"Can that bean create a portal?" Killian asked.

"No. It was destroyed like the others. I wear it to remind me that you and your lot are murderers."

Killian simply pointed the sword back at him. "You're wrong."

The giant watched for a few moments as Killian turned away from him and headed to where Emma had been trapped, before throwing the cage off himself. Killian quickly spun around and pointed the sword again, but his jaw almost dropped when he watched the giant pick up a bolder and throw it at the wall, making an easy escape. 

"Go." The giant said. "You could have killed me, but you didn't. You get one favour. Now get out of here before I change my mind."

Killian turned back around to where Emma was and sighed.

"Actually I get two. You see, I could have killed you twice. Then with the sword and when you were knocked out. But I didn't."

The giant narrowed his eyes slightly. "What do you want?'

Killian smiled, before turning back to the debris.

Killian reached inside and took a hold of Emma's hand. He gave a sigh of relief as he pulled her out and saw that she wasn't harmed.

"Swan." He said, glancing over her.

Emma was laughing, and if Killian was guessing right, her expression was one of amazement. 

"You are bloody brilliant." She smiled. "Amazing. May I see the compass?"

Killian hesitantly pulled it out of his pocket and showed it to her. Emma smiled, before looking back at him, only for Killian to quickly pocket it. Tentatively, Emma held out her hand for him. 

"Come on, we should go."

Before Emma could register what had happened, Killian had reached out for the closest shackle and hand-cuffed her to a bar. Her smile instantly faded, and Killian took one look in her eyes, and saw fear. 

"What are you doing?" She asked. 

"Swan… I-I-I can't…"

Emma shook her head. "Look at me Killian. Have I told you a lie? With my help you made it to the compass. I risked my life for you. The compass is in your hand. Why would you do this to me now?"

Killian sighed. "I can't take the chance I'm wrong about you."

Emma watched as Killian stood and looked down at her.

"You're not arguing back?" He asked in a surprised manner.

Emma looked up at him. "What's the use? You're going to abandon me here anyway."

He looked in her eyes again and flinched. Behind them, was the eyes of an abandoned person, about to be abandoned again. He knew that she was hurt, not angry, and he realized in that moment. 

"Well, aren't you going to leave?" She whispered. "Just like everyone else does."

Killian stood back up, before quickly moving away from her. He walked out of the passageway the giant had created for him. Killian made it to the start of the beanstalk when he stopped in her tracks. He realized what he had just seen behind her eyes. It was the same look behind his. She had been abandoned in the past, and that was exactly what he was doing right now.

When he re-entered the dining hall, it was to see Emma trying to pick at her shackle. She looked up in surprise when she saw him walking back towards her. 

"What are you doing?" She asked. 

"All orphans share the same look in their eyes. And so do you. I'm not leaving you behind. But you have to promise me that you will not betray us."

Emma looked him dead in the eyes and in the most sincere voice she could muster, she promised him she wouldn't.

It was safe to say that when Killian arrived back down at the bottom of the beanstalk, Mulan looked shocked. She instantly moved to bind Emma's hands again, but Killian put a hand up to stop her. 

"She could try something." Mulan warned, eyeing Emma with distaste.

Killian looked over at Emma, who was still looking relieved that she hadn't been left behind, before turning back to Mulan. 

"She won't." Killian said.

Mary Margaret looked between Emma and Killian, before her eyes settled on her son. 

"I'd feel more comfortable if she was restrained."

Emma looked at Mary Margaret and narrowed her eyes.

"If you want to get the dust, you're going to have to trust me." Emma said in a stern manner. 

"I don't think I'll ever trust you." Mary Margaret huffed.

Emma shrugged. "Well, that's your decision then. Come, we're close to the docks. We can sleep on my ship tonight, have some proper food, and get washed. And then tomorrow, we get the dust from Cora."

Killian looked at Emma in surprise. "Your ship?" 

"Aye, _The Jolly Roger._ " Emma answered. "It's just me running it as my crew were taken with the Evil Queen's curse."

"Well, we should get walking." Mulan said. "It's a couple of hours to the docks from here."

Emma nodded and was surprised when Mulan took the lead, Aurora and Mary Margaret walking with her. Emma turned to see that Killian was waiting for her to follow. Emma started walking in front of Killian, and followed the other three. As Killian walked behind her, he just knew that Emma was not going to betray them.

He felt it in his heart that she wouldn't.

 **Feel free to ask questions and suggest idea's if you want.** _  
_

 **Also please leave feedback if you can. I love hearing back from readers. I hate asking for people to give feedback, but it makes me strive to get chapters out faster.**


	3. Goodbye For Now

Dear readers,

Lately I have been dealing with a nightmare of a guest, who has bashed my writing non-stop and leaving hateful reviews within the matter of minutes of one another.

I've tried to push through this, I really have, but tonight was the last straw. I can't even bring myself to write one line. I've lost the creative bone in my body. I've been accused of hating Snow and Charming, being called sick-minded multiple times over a mistake that I corrected straight away, and now, I can't bring myself to write because I know that that person is one click away from sending a hate review.

I'm sorry for doing this, but I'm stopping writing for a while. I'm sad because I was enjoying planning this fic until tonight, but the anxiety of people hating on the story and cyberbullying myself has become too much.

I might come back in the future, but for now, I'm leaving this account. I've had fun writing for you all, and I hope one day I can regain the courage to come back.

I'm sorry for the disappointment this has caused, but I can't deal with these people anymore. There is a difference between critique and hate, and cyberbullying. I can handle my fic being hated on, but being bullied as a writer for a few simple errors has broken my creative spirit.

Goodbye for now,

xFearlesssmilex


End file.
